


Convin Oneshot Songifcs

by Florian_Gray



Series: Song inspired/Song fics [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florian_Gray/pseuds/Florian_Gray
Summary: Warnings and additional tags will be in the chapter author notes.Chapter one song: Hero by SkilletChapter two song: When He Loved Me by Samantha BarksChapter three song: Dusk Till Dawn By Madilyn BaileyChapter four song: Illusion by VNV NationChapter five song: Beneath Your Beautiful by LabrinthChapter six song: Distance by Christina PerriChapter seven: Panic Cord by Gabrielle Aplin
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Song inspired/Song fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653592
Kudos: 3





	1. Hero by Skillet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Additional tags: Elijah Kamski, violent Markus, peaceful Markus   
> Warnings: none

> ```I'm just a step away
> 
> I'm just a breath away
> 
> Losin' my faith today
> 
> (We're fallin' off the edge today)```

Gavin Reed didn't hate androids, far from it. He desperately wanted to help them even if he described the man-his brother-that made them. Despised was a strong word, they used to be incredibly close, but things had changed. Gavin had changed. 

Yet the world seemed bent on kicking androids while they were down, physically and metaphorically. Gavin helped as many as he could, but he was only one person.

> ```I am just a man
> 
> Not superhuman
> 
> (I'm not superhuman)
> 
> Someone save me from the hate```

Gavin was an ass, that much is true, but he had to put up so many fronts he didn't know who he truly was anymore. He knew he didn't hate androids, but everyone thought he did, they assumed and he used that assumption to help hide what he was doing. Yet he'd been trying for so long and he was beyond exhausted.

> ```It's just another war
> 
> Just another family torn
> 
> (We're falling from our faith today)
> 
> Just a step from the edge
> 
> Just another day in the world we live```

Gavin didn't think there was an end in sight. Elijah had mumbled before something about the first person, first android that would fight back. Gavin had paid attention then but Elijah hadn't said much more. Gavin was still waiting for the androids to show themselves, to show they were alive and sentient, but they didn't. 

> ```I need a hero to save me now
> 
> I need a hero (to save me now)
> 
> I need a hero to save my life
> 
> A hero'll save me (just in time)```

Then Connor showed up. Gavin threw a fit like expected, yet there was something about Connor. He was so alive but Gavin was sure he hadn't deviated. He had thought this could be the man that was meant to fight. He could be the one to lead the android revolution. 

> ```I've gotta fight today
> 
> To live another day
> 
> Speakin' my mind today
> 
> (My voice will be heard today)```

But then Markus rose up, and he didn't do so quietly. He was loud and made sure every human could hear him. Connor seemed perplexed by this, and Gavin hoped it would be enough to push him to deviate, yet he still didn't.

> ```I've gotta make a stand
> 
> But I am just a man
> 
> (I'm not superhuman)
> 
> My voice will be heard today```

Then Markus broadcasted his speech, but it wasn't a peaceful one. He demanded rights and threatened to take them if they weren't given. Gavin felt so helpless knowing it would only end with everyone dead. He kept a close eye on Connor but the man still didn't deviate, but Gavin could tell he didn't like the violence.

> ```It's just another war
> 
> Just another family torn
> 
> (My voice will be heard today)
> 
> It's just another kill
> 
> The countdown begins to destroy ourselves```

Markus destroyed the city and shot the two cops, showing he really meant it. The whole city-no the whole country-was in shock. Gavin hadn't expected the person Elijah made to be violent, Elijah always talked about how that was the simple way out, that talking was far more difficult and interesting. So why wasn't Markus doing that? 

Connor didn't know what to feel. He secretly wanted his people free, but he didn't want this. He didn't want a bloody war where no one truly won.

> ```I need a hero to save me now
> 
> I need a hero (to save me now)
> 
> I need a hero to save my life
> 
> A hero'll save me (just in time)```

So he decided to find Markus. Not just for his mission from Cyberlife, but for his own sake. He needed to try and convince the man that violence wasn't the answer. And he found an unlikely helper in Gavin Reed of all people.

> ```I need a hero to save my life
> 
> I need a hero just in time
> 
> Save me just in time
> 
> Save me just in time```

Gavin knew of the location of Jericho, he had been giving a few supplies when he could before Markus became violent. He didn't want to just give that information to Connor though, especially since he still hadn't deviated.

> ```Who's gonna fight for what's right
> 
> Who's gonna help us survive
> 
> We're in the fight of our lives
> 
> (And we're not ready to die)```

Connor begs him, tells Gavin he can save everyone, but the man won't budge. Connor screams and all but throws a fit, pleading to know the location.

> ```Who's gonna fight for the weak
> 
> Who's gonna make 'em believe
> 
> I've got a hero (I've got a hero)
> 
> Livin' in me```

Connor needs this. He needed to protect not only his people, but also the humans. He needed to protect the ones that couldn't protect themselves and didn't realize where this was going. He needed to protect Gavin. The man he somehow had gotten close to while finding a way to stop the violence. 

He hadn't even realized how close they had gotten until he's begging him for the information. He asks Gavin why he won't tell him, and Gavin's answer is simple. 

He's protecting Connor from himself. 

So Connor does what he has to. He breaks down his wall and then pulls Gavin into a kiss to show him. He's deviant.

> ```I've gotta fight for what's right
> 
> Today I'm speaking my mind
> 
> And if it kills me tonight
> 
> (I will be ready to die)```

Connor finally goes to Jericho and he's prepared to die. He doesn't want to lose Hank or Gavin, or even Detroit as a whole. Yet he had to at least try and convince Markus. He had to show him that violence would kill them all, that it wouldn't give them freedom even in death.

> ```A hero's not afraid to give his life
> 
> A hero's gonna save me just in time```

Connor walks into the place Markus stays and pulls his gun. He didn't want to shoot him, but if he had no other choice he would. His mission was to protect the city. 

> ```I need a hero to save me now
> 
> I need a hero (to save me now)
> 
> I need a hero to save my life
> 
> A hero'll save me (just in time)```

Markus is confused, why would an android not want this? Not want the possible freedom, especially one that's already deviant. Connor talks to him, goes over all the statistics of how it will end, that the only true way to win is to show humanity in peacefulness, to gain the public's positive opinion so that the government had to listen. And Markus seems to stall, thinking it over.

> ```I need a hero
> 
> Who's gonna fight for what's right
> 
> Who's gonna help us survive```

Gavin waits at his home, gritting his teeth the whole time. He didn't know how things were going and he didn't want his first kiss with Connor to be their last. He wanted to show that adorable android the good parts of the world, the beautiful parts. 

> ```I need a hero
> 
> Who's gonna fight for the weak
> 
> Who's gonna make 'em believe
> 
> I need a hero
> 
> I need a hero```

Somehow Connor gets through to Markus, and offers to go to the Cyberlife tower. They can show their strength peacefully, show that there are so many of them. Markus is of course unsure, he doesn't fully trust Connor but the plan is sound, so he agrees. He agrees to march peacefully for the first time as long as Connor got the androids from the tower.

Connor doesn't even have time to message Gavin and it breaks his heart. He knew the probability of him dying were higher than ever but it was worth it. He'd help truly free his people and he'd have Gavin to thank. 

> ```A hero's gonna save me just in time```

Gavin watches the tv closely as Markus peacefully marches and Gavin knows Connor did it. He managed to convince Markus to try being peaceful at least once. But he doesn't see Connor. He grabs his keys and calls Hank, the first time he's called the man in so long. Yet he said Connor was with him, so Gavin asked to be put on the phone. 

He knows it's not Connor, that's not the same android who kissed him, but he does manage to get him to tell him where they are going. He's never driven faster in his life. He's the one to help protect Hank and ends up being the one to shoot Sixty. 

He's in complete awe as Connor frees so many of his own before pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Elijah always knew his brother would be a hero, one that stayed silent about it, but he knew. He always knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	2. When He Loved Me by Samantha Barks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen  
> Additional tags: bittersweet ending  
> Warnings: Major character death

> ```When somebody loved me
> 
> Everything was beautiful
> 
> Every hour we spent together lives within my heart
> 
> And when he was sad
> 
> I was there to dry his tears
> 
> And when he was happy, so was I
> 
> When he loved me```

It was slow starting, but the two were able to talk and realize that the things they did was never from hate of each other. They both forgave, and after that started a slow relationship. Yet it was pure bliss for both of them. 

Connor never expected to be loved or be able to love, and Gavin never thought he could truly love an android. Yet they both did. 

> ```Through the summer and the fall
> 
> We had each other, that was all
> 
> Just he and I together
> 
> Like it was meant to be
> 
> And when he was lonely
> 
> I was there to comfort him
> 
> And I knew that he loved me```

Of course they had small arguments, but never enough that made their relationship unhealthy. They were both just really stubborn and sometimes it took a second to realize that one or both were in the wrong. They both had so much to grow, Connor especially. He had the whole world he wanted to see and explore now that he could. So Gavin took him on a small trip, just places around the county he thought he'd like. It was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him.

> ```So the years went by
> 
> I stayed the same
> 
> But he began to drift away
> 
> I was left alone
> 
> Still I waited for the day
> 
> When he'd say, "I will always love you"```

Little did Connor know, before that trip Gavin had gone to the hospital. He didn't think it was anything serious, but it turned out he was wrong. 

It hurt so much to see Connor so lively and happy, and the kisses seared into his skin with the knowledge he knew. 

He tried to push Connor away. They were so close and Gavin felt like he couldn't do this alone, not without him. Yet he didn't want Connor to have to watch him suffer. Watch as he grew angrier and sicker. He didn't want Connor to lose someone he loved, he wanted him to lose someone he used to love. 

> ```Lonely and forgotten
> 
> Never thought he'd look my way
> 
> And he smiled at me and held me
> 
> Just like he used to do
> 
> Like he loved me
> 
> When he loved me```

Yet Gavin didn't get better. He had hoped, but some part of him knew. He was oddly calm about, knowing that it was ok. He could face whatever was next even if it was nothing. 

So he finally let Connor back in, at least one last time. He held Connor one last time in his arms.

> ```When somebody loved me
> 
> Everything was beautiful
> 
> Every hour we spent together lives within my heart
> 
> When he loved me```

Connor could feel how weak he was, and often looked back on the road trip, now knowing what it all truly meant. What it was like to be loved so much that he had to be pushed away. But he would always love Gavin, even as he laid flowers over his grave with tears in his eyes. He'd always have those memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	3. Dusk Till Dawn By Madilyn Bailey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Additional tags: nightmares, implied sex, promise rings  
> Warnings: Major Character Death

> ```Not tryna be indie
> 
> Not tryna be cool
> 
> Just tryna be in this
> 
> Tell me, are you too?
> 
> Can you feel where the wind is?
> 
> Can you feel it through
> 
> All of the windows
> 
> Inside this room```

The first thing he does is apologize. Not for being a dick, no he had valid reasons for that, he was sorry that he hadn't managed to make Connor deviate. He had tried all the tatics he knew of, but those were limited since deviants only seemed to become deviant from negative emotions. He never thought to try anything else. 

Yet Connor accepts it with a smile and a hand shake. He doesn't seem to hold any resentment. 

> ```'Cause I wanna touch you baby
> 
> I wanna feel you too
> 
> I wanna see the sunrise
> 
> On your sins just me and you
> 
> Light it up, on the run
> 
> Let's make love, tonight```

Neither really expected what happened, but they couldn't deny the passion as they fell into bed together after a too close call. 

> ```You'll never be alone
> 
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn
> 
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn
> 
> Baby, I'm right here
> 
> I'll hold you when things go wrong
> 
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn
> 
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn
> 
> Baby, I'm right here```

Gavin wakes up in a cold sweat, terrified he had actually lost Connor but Connor is there in bed and slowly stroking his arms. 

Connor makes promises, meaning every word. "I'll hold you when things go wrong, and if you want, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn." 

> ```I'll be with you from dusk till dawn
> 
> Baby, I'm right here
> 
> We were shut like a jacket
> 
> So do your zip
> 
> We will roll down the rapids
> 
> To find a wave that fits
> 
> Can you feel where the wind is
> 
> Can you feel it through
> 
> All of the windows
> 
> Inside this room```

Gavin kisses him and he relaxes again, knowing they are both safe. Connor is safe in his arms and he hadn't left. He could have left, it could have been a one night stand. But Connor had stayed with him. 

> ```'Cause I wanna touch you baby
> 
> And I wanna feel you too
> 
> I wanna see the sunrise
> 
> On your sins just me and you
> 
> Light it up, on the run
> 
> Let's make love, tonight```

They become an official thing to literally everyone's surprise. Yet once people see how they interact they wonder how they didn't notice. How softly Connor touches and reaches out for Gavin. How Gavin's always there leaning into it, his gaze on Connor just as soft and loving.

> ```You'll never be alone
> 
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn
> 
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn
> 
> Baby, I'm right here
> 
> But you'll never be alone
> 
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn
> 
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn
> 
> Baby, I'm right here```

Whenever something dangerous happens they make this promise. They will be there through the night together, even if they don't see each other otherwise. They will be there to hold each other through the nightmares. 

> ```Go, give love to your body
> 
> It's only you that can stop it
> 
> So, give love to your body
> 
> Give love to your body```

They both wear rings on a small chain necklace, their promise engraved into it. Promise rings. Promise to each other but also a promise to themselves, to be there for each other but always be there for themselves. To protect each other but never put themselves in danger when it could kill them.

> ```I'll be with you from dusk till dawn
> 
> I'll be with you from dusk till dawn
> 
> Baby, I'm right here
> 
> With you from dusk till dawn
> 
> Baby, I'm right here
> 
> Right here
> 
> Oh baby, I'm right here```

Gavin breaks that one promise. He jumps in front of a bullet that would have hit Connor's thirium pump, and his parts were so rare he knew he wouldn't have made it.

Connor shoots the other man straight in the head before dropping to cradle Gavin close to him, rocking them. He keeps repeating their promise. "I'll be with you from dusk till dawn." 

He screams "Baby I'm right here," as the sun rises again and Gavin goes limp in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	4. Illusion by VNV Nation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Additional tags: suicide, Hank, cancer, assisted suicide  
> Warnings: Major Characters Death (2)

> ```I know it's hard to tell how mixed up you feel
> 
> Hoping what you need is behind every door
> 
> Each time you get hurt, I don't want you to change
> 
> Because everyone has hopes, you're human after all
> 
> The feeling sometimes, wishing you were someone else
> 
> Feeling as though you never belong
> 
> This feeling is not sadness, this feeling is not joy
> 
> I truly understand. Please, don't cry now```

Connor is searching for something after the revolution, but not even he is sure what that is. Forgiveness? Love? Understanding? Maybe something else or a combination of things. Either way it leaves him confused. 

Gavin watched on silently, not thinking he'd be the right person to actually help. Plus, why would Connor want his help anyway?

Connor didn't feel like he belonged anywhere. He was a hunter to his own and he betrayed the others. Gavin could definitely understand that.

> ```Please don't go, I want you to stay
> 
> I'm begging you please, please don't leave here
> 
> I don't want you to hate;
> 
> For all the hurt that you feel,
> 
> The world is just illusion, trying to change you```

Yet the world kept beating down one thing after another. Connor had every right to hate humans, but Connor hoped he'd never lose his love and interest in life. Never lose that curiosity.

> ```Being like you are
> 
> Well this is something else, who would comprehend?
> 
> But some that do, lay claim
> 
> Divine purpose blesses them
> 
> That's not what I believe, and it doesn't matter anyway
> 
> A part of your soul ties you to the next world
> 
> Or maybe to the last, but I'm still not sure
> 
> But what I do know, is to us the world is different
> 
> As we are to the world but I guess you would know that```

It starts with Hank. He had actually been getting better thanks to all the support and Connor's relentlessness. Then it went to shit. Cancer in his liver and it was already too late even if he somehow got a transplant. 

Hank is the one that reached out to Gavin. They had once been friends after all, and Hank could tell. Connor would need someone. Someone who understands loss all too well.

> ```Please don't go, I want you to stay
> 
> I'm begging you please, please don't leave here
> 
> I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel
> 
> The world is just illusion trying to change you
> 
> Please don't go, I want you to stay
> 
> I'm begging you please, oh please don't leave here
> 
> I don't want you to change;
> 
> For all the hurt that you feel,
> 
> This world is just illusion, always trying to change you```

Connor breaks down, not leaving Hank's side. He only just became alive and he was already losing so much. Not to mention most of the androids shunning him. It was just too much. He drew into himself, not even bothering to charge even when he was running on almost empty. 

Connor may not be human, but Gavin still saw the signs and it absolutely terrified him. He couldn't lose both of them. 

> ```Please don't go, I want you to stay
> 
> I'm begging you please, please don't leave here
> 
> I don't want you to hate for all the hurt that you feel
> 
> The world is just illusion trying to change you
> 
> Please don't go, I want you to stay
> 
> I'm begging you please, oh please don't leave here
> 
> I don't want you to change;
> 
> For all the hurt that you feel,
> 
> This world is just illusion, always trying to change you```

Hank had one last request and Connor had originally refused, but then Gavin stepped in. He knew why Hank wanted this, he wanted to go out his way. Connor had pleaded, spitting out statistics of possible recovery, but even he knew it was close to impossible. If they didn't, then it would be slow and painful. 

The night before Connor confessed his plans to shut himself down once Hank was gone. 

Gavin pleads with him to not do it. Connor doesn't know why Gavin wants him to stay. Gavin wants to tell him his feelings, but he can't do that. Not yet. So he asked him one thing, to not do it until at least six months after. After that, if he still wants to then Gavin won't stop him. 

Connor agrees, and the next day Hank says his goodbyes. 

Six months later, Connor is filled with anger at the world and Gavin can tell he's suffering. He can see it every day and it eats at him. He was making Connor stay alive for his own selfish reasons. But he doesn't think he can stand to lose another person, especially one he loves. 

Yet he can also tell Connor isn't himself. Not anymore. 

So he has to let him go too, even if it breaks the last bit of his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	5. Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating:   
> Additional tags: fluff, Unconditional love  
> Warnings: none

> ```You tell all the boys "No"
> 
> Makes you feel good, yeah
> 
> I know you're out of my league
> 
> But that won't scare me away, oh, no```

Connor is scared of his emotions. He prefers to stick to what he knows and that isn't much. He is practically glued to Hank and Hank does try his best to get Connor to socialize. Show him the world and the people aren't so bad. 

Gavin had been beyond fascinated. He knew Connor was far too perfect for him or even this world. Yet he couldn't stop from being drawn to him.

> ```You've carried on so long
> 
> You couldn't stop if you tried it
> 
> You've built your wall so high
> 
> That no one could climb it
> 
> But I'm gonna try```

Connor has no idea how to feel, and when anything is practically strong or frightening he shuts all emotions down. It's a terrible coping mechanism and it keeps eating at him. 

Gavin understands and wants to help but has no idea how. Has no idea how to even approach Connor, but he has to try.

> ```Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?
> 
> Would you let me see beneath your perfect?
> 
> Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl
> 
> I wanna see inside
> 
> Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?```

Connor is so slow to let him in, and even when he does he hides everything he can. Yet Gavin sees him. He can see how beautiful and wonderful he is. He sees it when Connor mumbles soft words of encouragement to his plants. He sees it when he kneels down to talk to kids, how soft he is with them. He sees in it when he's furious as the injustice of the world. 

> ```You let all the girls go
> 
> Makes you feel good, don't it?
> 
> Behind your Broadway show
> 
> I heard a boy say, "Please, don't hurt me"```

Gavin puts on the air of ease and confidence, but that's far from the truth. Fake it till you make it, right? Yet he's hurt so easily by others words, so he generally distances himself from people before they can truly hurt him. 

> ```You've carried on so long
> 
> You couldn't stop if you tried it
> 
> You've built your wall so high
> 
> That no one could climb it
> 
> But I'm gonna try```

Connor is scared of his own growing feelings, terrified as to what they could become and do to him. Yet he can't seem to really push Gavin away. At least not for long. They just keep getting pulled back to each other.

> ```Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?
> 
> Would you let me see beneath your perfect?
> 
> Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy
> 
> I wanna see inside
> 
> Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?```

Gavin doesn't think he's beautiful, not in the way Connor is. But Connor sees it. He sees the passion that fuels his ambition for work. He sees it when Gavin falls asleep on the couch and his cats lay on him. He sees it in the shy looks he sends Connor when he thinks he isn't looking. He sees it when he has to hold him back from beating someone after they had hurt an android child.

> ```See beneath, see beneath
> 
> I...
> 
> Tonight
> 
> I…
> 
> I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower
> 
> I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out
> 
> We'll be falling, falling but that's OK
> 
> 'Cause I'll be right here
> 
> I just wanna know```

They are both terrified, but hopeful. They feel comfortable around each other to really open up for even a small second. Yet neither can admit their feelings even if they know the other feels the same way.

> ```Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?
> 
> Would you let me see beneath your perfect?
> 
> Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl (take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy)
> 
> 'Cause I wanna see inside
> 
> Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?
> 
> See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight
> 
> We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no
> 
> Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?```

Something breaks and Connor breaks down, all of his pent up emotions spilling out. He lashes out at people, he cries at the smallest thing, and he avoids Gavin. 

It hurts so much, but Gavin knows it's not him. Connor wasn't upset at him, he was just scared. So he corners him and just pulls him into a tight hug, not letting go until Connor goes limp and let's himself feel. Really *feel*. 

And what he feels right there, in Gavin's arms, is love. Unconditional love even with everything he had done. They might both be a bit broken, but they loved each other's imperfections. It just makes them that much more beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	6. Distance by Christina Perri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: mature  
> Additional tags: undercover, domesticity, fluff, pick your own ending  
> Warnings: possible major character death

> ```The sun is filling up the room
> 
> And I can hear you dreaming
> 
> Do you feel the way I do right now?
> 
> I wish we would just give up
> 
> Cause the best part is falling
> 
> Call it anything but love```

Connor and Gavin go undercover, they don't even have to pretend to be a couple. They had been in deep for awhile, the killer still managing to hide. They'd gotten used to living together and they actually got along. But the thing was, Gavin was starting to actually like him. The way Connor was sleepily made him coffee in the morning. They way Connor's socks never matched. Even the way Connor pushed him to be friendly to the "neighbors". 

> ```And I will make sure to keep my distance
> 
> Say, "I love you," when you're not listening
> 
> And how long can we keep this up, up, up?```

Gavin hurts. The mornings together kills him. The way Connor would smile at him, or roll his eyes if he did something stupid. It was too much but never enough. The gentle but fast brushes of contact. He doesn't know how long he can take this.

> ```Please don't stand so close to me
> 
> I'm having trouble breathing
> 
> I'm afraid of what you'll see right now
> 
> I give you everything I am
> 
> All my broken heart beats
> 
> Until I know you'll understand```

Gavin tries to hide it. They are too deep to pull out until the finish. If he fucks this up then he could ruin the case. But he also knows Connor is a damn good detective. How he hasn't found out Gavin's feelings already was beyond him. 

> ```And I will make sure to keep my distance
> 
> Say, "I love you," when you're not listening
> 
> And how long can we keep this up, up, up?```

Connor is frustrated. The case is so slow and there's something about Gavin that pulls him in. He can't touch because then he won't be able to stop. He has no excuses to use to get away with it. So he doesn't. He holds himself back. He can't ruin one of the few friendships he has. 

> ```And I keep waiting
> 
> For you to take me
> 
> You keep waiting
> 
> To save what we have```

Gavin wants to send signals. That maybe this could actually happen and work. But he can't put Connor in that position. He can't make him possibly choose between him and the job. They both knew what he'd pick, and Gavin didn't blame him. He would have done the exact same, but now he loved Connor. He didn't know which he'd choose.

> ```So I'll make sure to keep my distance
> 
> Say, "I love you," when you're not listening
> 
> And how long can we keep this up, up, up?```

It's clear is almost everyone how they feel about each other. The silent ways they show their love. The work together seamlessly, better than any partner Gavin had ever been tried to be paired with. They are getting close to a break in the case and it adds even more pressure to each of them. 

> ```Make sure to keep my distance
> 
> Say, "I love you," when you're not listening
> 
> How long 'til we call this love, love, love?```

The break in the case comes, but it comes at a cost. Connor is shot and he doesn't have much time. The medics are so far away and Gavin panics, unsure how to help. So he simply holds Connor as the timer counts down. 

"I love you." Gavin mumbled as Connor goes limp in his arms. 

Two endings: 1) Connor never wakes up, and Gavin throws himself into his work. Swearing off love. 

2) Connor does wake up and it takes a bit and a lot of healing, but they eventually confess, both end up crying, but they are together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	7. Panic Cord by Gabrielle Aplin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Additional tags: breakup, toxic relationship, hopeful ending  
> Warnings: none

> ```You kept all the things I threw away
> 
> A leaf I picked, a birthday card I made
> 
> Holding on to memories of you and me
> 
> We didn't last a year, oh
> 
> We're just a box of souvenirs
> 
> 'Cause```

Connor and Gavin were in a quick romance. They both felt passion for one another, but neither of them were truly ready. It was Connor's first relationship and he honestly thought he loved Gavin. 

> ```Maybe I pulled the panic cord
> 
> And maybe you were happy, I was bored
> 
> Maybe I wanted you to change
> 
> Maybe I'm the one to blame```

But those emotions scared both of them. They were so intense and at first it was fun. They got to do the McDo all the time and there was so much life in it. But it soon turned into more than just lust. 

> ```This meant more to you than it did to me
> 
> I was full of doubt and you believed
> 
> The more that you keep coming over
> 
> The more I know it's over, dear
> 
> We're just a box of souvenirs
> 
> And```

Connor put everything into this relationship. He did his best to be the best boyfriend, even pushing himself to do things he normally wouldn't. He did this even when Gavin had said he shouldn't. But he did because he wanted to be perfect. Gavin knew this wasn't healthy for Connor so he tried to distance himself.

> ```Maybe I pulled the panic cord
> 
> Maybe you were happy, I was bored
> 
> Maybe I wanted you to change
> 
> Maybe I'm the one to blame```

Gavin felt emotions for Connor but not nearly as strongly as Connor or as he thought. He cared about him, but what this was doing to Connor wasn't good. Gavin didn't want to hurt him, though.

> ```Maybe you were just too nice to me
> 
> Maybe it took me way too long to leave
> 
> Maybe once we felt the same
> 
> Maybe I'm the one to blame
> 
> Maybe I'm the one to blame```

Connor tried to please Gavin all the time, pushing his own emotions and wants down. This was his first love. He couldn't lose Gavin. How could he ever live without him? He was practically dependant on him. 

> ```Maybe I pulled the panic cord
> 
> And maybe you were happy, I was bored
> 
> Maybe I wanted you to change
> 
> Maybe I'm the one to blame
> 
> Maybe you were just too nice to me
> 
> Maybe it took me way too long to leave
> 
> Maybe once we felt the same
> 
> Maybe I'm the one to blame
> 
> Maybe I'm the one to blame
> 
> Maybe I'm the one to blame```

Gavin knew he could have tried to work it out. He could have helped Connor, show him what it should really be like. But he was scared. He was scared of his emotions and scared Connor would break himself for him. Gavin blames himself for what he's done to Connor. So he breaks it off, getting a transfer to a different office and hopes that someone else can teach Connor what it means to date and love someone. He hopes Connor is still in there somewhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


	8. Hold On by Chord Overstreet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Reed1700

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Additional tags: pick your own ending, angst, suicide, attempted suicide  
> Warnings: possible Character Death
> 
> Ship: Reed1700 (Connor/Nines/Gavin)

> ```Loving and fighting
> 
> Accusing, denying
> 
> I can't imagine a world with you gone
> 
> The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of
> 
> I'd be so lost if you left me alone...
> 
> You locked yourself in the bathroom;
> 
> Lying on the floor when I break through
> 
> I pull you in to feel your heartbeat
> 
> Can you hear me screaming "Please don't leave me!"```

Gavin and Nines hit it off almost instantly. They were passionate and firey and they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. 

And it was slowly killing Connor. It wasn't just that, though. It was a bunch of things, Hank having died, him not being allowed to stay in Hank's house and couldn't take Sumo, everything he did to his people. The fact that he was supposed to be dead anyway.

Little did he know Gavin and Reed also wanted to be with him. That Hank had left a note in his desk leaving the house to Connor. That he is completely forgiven by every android.

But he didn't know this, and he was tired of it all. So he kept putting himself in danger, wanting to get hurt. He gets his wish.

> ```Hold on, I still want you
> 
> Come back, I still need you
> 
> Let me take your hand, I'll make it right
> 
> I swear to love you all my life
> 
> Hold on, I still need you```

They rush Connor to an Android hospital, but because he's a prototype his parts are rare and impossible to find. He isn't compatible with any other android parts so the mechanics do their best.

> ```A long endless highway, you're silent beside me
> 
> Driving a nightmare I can't escape from
> 
> Helplessly praying, the light isn't fading
> 
> Hiding the shock and the chill in my bones
> 
> They took you away on a table
> 
> I pace back and forth as you lay still
> 
> They pull you in to feel your heartbeat...
> 
> Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me!"```

Gavin and Nines fight with each other, throwing the blame at each other because they are scared. Neither of them knew if Connor was going to live, and they blamed themselves for not noticing Connor's tendencies.

> ```Hold on, I still want you
> 
> Come back, I still need you
> 
> Let me take your hand, I'll make it right
> 
> I swear to love you all my life
> 
> Hold on, I still need you```

Connor somehow makes it out but his stress levels are close to 100. They sit by his side as he slowly wakes up, but the sight of them just makes him break down. They still don't know all the reasons he's doing this. They don't know his feelings

> ```I don't wanna let go
> 
> I know I'm not that strong
> 
> I just wanna hear you
> 
> Saying, "Baby, let's go home."
> 
> "Let's go home"
> 
> Yeah, I just wanna take you home```

Connor is so tired, just wanting to curl up in their arms, but that isn't going to happen. It'll never happen. They have each other and why would they ever need or want him? 

> ```Hold on, I still want you
> 
> Come back, I still need you```

So he rips his own thirium pump out as the two rest. He grabs a notepad and writes down only one sentence. 

'You will always have my heart, and now you have my life.'

You get to decide if he's brought back or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos keep me alive!
> 
> My Connor RP blog is [here!](https://connorandersons-blog.tumblr.com/) Please feel free to come interact with me!


End file.
